


Bad Boy, Good Boy

by lemoncherry28



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College!AU, F/M, Mentions of other ships, Oblivious Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, badboy!taeyong, fem!jaehyun, fem!taeil, fem!ten, fem!winwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncherry28/pseuds/lemoncherry28
Summary: Dong Sicheng is oblivious, Taeyong is not what he seems, and everyone else is frustrated with Sicheng's obliviousness. (aka, in which Sicheng is accepted into SM University and meets bad boy Taeyong, who might just be a big teddy bear in disguise)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! This is my very first attempt at an NCT fic and I apologize ahead of time that this fic is atrocious. Anyways, a couple of things to keep in mind while reading this story:  
> 1\. This is a sort of genderbending fic; some of the NCT members are going to be female (ex: WinWin)  
> 2\. Please imagine WinWin to be shorter than Taeyong in this story (yes, I know, in real life, WinWin is actually taller than Taeyong but for the sake of this story, let’s imagine WinWin a bit shorter than Taeyong)

**Bad Boy, Good Boy**

lemoncherry28

_._

_“On the outside, I’m a Bad Girl._

_On the inside, I’m a Good Girl._

_You don’t even know me well, you only look at me from the outside.”_

_-Miss A; ‘Bad Girl, Good Girl’_

_._

**Chapter 1**

Dong Sicheng didn’t expect herself to get this far. One minute she’s at home in China, living with her parents and her older sister and the next, she’s in Seoul, South Korea. She sighed as she ran her fingers through her long black hair, reminiscing on how fate brought her here.

She was in her senior year of high school, filling out applications for universities that she knew that she had a high chance of getting into when one of her teachers encouraged her to fill out an application to one of the most prestigious art universities of all of South Korea; SM University. THE SM University. The university that taught legends such as vocal queen Kim Taeyeon, dancing queens like Kim Hyoyeon, vocal kings such as D.O. Kyungsoo and Byun Baekhyun, and actresses like Seohyun and Sooyoung. THAT SM University.

At first, Sicheng filled out the application, thinking nothing of it...until the day that she was to perform. She was to perform one of the traditional Chinese dances she had spent a majority of her life doing and even though she was fairly confident in her dance, one look at the judges made her question everything. After a quick bow to the judges, the music was turned on and Sicheng lost herself in the music, her body moving in time to the music. She temporarily forgot that she was performing in front of a group of SM’s representatives until the music was turned off and the resounding sound of ‘Next!’ brought her back to reality.

After her performance, Sicheng was sure that there was no way that she could possibly make it to SM University and began turning her attention back to other art universities. So when a letter from SM University came to her door, she was so sure that it was a rejection letter. To her surprise, SM had accepted her, willing to pay for her dorming and her studies and it all seemed so surreal to her, even when the words clearly said ‘Congratulations’. Her family was ecstatic, boasting to anybody who would listen that their Dong Sicheng was going to be accepted in one of the most prestigious university of all of South Korea.

So, here she was, sitting at the EXO Planet Cafe, one of the most popular coffee shops at SM, fiddling with her phone. The Chinese female was waiting for her roommate and her friends to arrive. And by ‘friends’, she really meant her roommate, Chittaphon Leechaipornkul or Ten’s friends, which consisted of vocalists Kim Dongyoung and Moon Taeil, who was currently visiting her family and would be back at school the next day. She went through her entire Facebook feed until the very end when a cough startled her. She jumped in surprise and looked up, ready to chastise either Ten or Dongyoung but instead, she ended up gaping. In front of her was the most handsome person she had ever seen. He looked like a model that just stepped out of a magazine or one of the k-pop idols that she and her friends back in China would gush about. He wore a black leather jacket with a white v-neck shirt underneath paired with a pair of black skinny jeans and black Vans. She was too busy staring at him that she didn’t notice that he had asked her a question.

“Oh...uh...sorry. Repeat?” Sicheng stumbled on her words, feeling embarrassed for gaping at that beautiful stranger.

He sighed deeply, making the Chinese female feel much worse. “I asked if this seat was occupied?”

 _Oh my gosh, even his voice is attractive._ “Um..no...seat not...oc-oc-” The poor foreigner struggled.

“Occupied?” The attractive male finished for her, his previous look of annoyance was replaced with a much gentler look.

The female nodded fiercely. “Yes. I...new here. From China.” She quickly looked down out of embarrassment, sure that her Korean was atrocious and her accent was thick. Although it was about a month into the school year, her Korean was still not that amazing yet. Even though Taeil and Dongyoung said that her Korean was rapidly improving, she still felt unconvinced.

“Yeah, Korean is hard. I’m a native here and I sometimes mess up with my Korean, too.” Sicheng giggled lightly as she looked up at the male in front of her. Upon hearing her laughter, the corner of his lips tugged somewhat upward.

He pointed a finger at his chest. “Taeyong.”

She nodded. Okay then, so his name is Taeyong and dang, even his name sounded hot.

“Tae..yong?” The Chinese female hesitantly repeated, to which the male broke out into a bright smile. “Taeyong...oppa?”

“Yeah! See, your Korean is pretty good!” He complimented her, taking a seat as she flushed pink.

“Th-Thank you, Taeyong-oppa.” Sicheng shyly thanked as the male chuckled at her flustered face. After composing herself for a minute, the girl pointed at herself.

“Sicheng.”

“Si..cheng.” The Korean male repeated slowly and Sicheng swore that her name has never sounded more beautiful coming from anybody else’s lips.

“SICHENG!”

Sicheng looked to her right and noticed Ten and Dongyoung a foot or two away from her table. They both looked panicked and worried but they made no move to approach the table. It was as if they were terrified of something-

“Looks like you’ve got company. I’ll see you around then, Sicheng.” Taeyong sounded rather bitter as he got up from his seat and was prepared to go on his way.

The Chinese female smiled brightly as she called out cutely, “Bye Taeyong-oppa!” The male stopped in his tracks and smiled which made butterflies in her stomach flutter.

It wasn’t until he was out of sight and out of earshot when Ten and Dongyoung sprinted towards the table, their faces etched with panic.

“Sicheng, are you okay? Did he hurt you anywhere?”

“Sicheng, why were you talking to _him_? Don’t you know who he is?”

The Chinese female raised up a hand. “Unnie, oppa...calm down. I...not hurt. I wait for you but took too long.”

Dongyoung sighed. “Well, you’re not hurt, that’s a relief. But seriously though, Sicheng, you shouldn’t talk to him.”

The female in questioning cocked her head cutely to the side. “Taeyong-oppa? Why not?”

“Because!” Ten hissed fiercely, looking around as if she was telling Sicheng something taboo. “Taeyong is SM’s bad boy! He and his gang are notorious here! Stay away from him, Sicheng. He’s dangerous.” Ten sighed finally as she slumped into one of the seats, Dongyoung following suit.

“I’m worn out from that history lecture. Like, why should I learn about the history of Korea when I’m a dance major for goodness’ sakes! Not even that, but I’m Thai!” Ten moaned as the trio placed their orders. Ten ordered an iced green tea latte, Dongyoung ordered a chocolate frappuccino while Sicheng ordered an Americano and the trio all decided to share an order of pizza together.

After their snack, the three parted ways to their respected classes and as Sicheng started on her way to her next class, she noticed Taeyong’s black leather jacket and a much taller male by his side. Sicheng thought about Ten and Dongyoung’s words, but somehow, she felt like they were wrong. It couldn’t be right; the nicest stranger that she had met today couldn’t possibly be the ‘bad boy’ of SM University. She shook the thoughts out of her head. It didn’t matter if Taeyong was truly a bad boy or not. After all, she was just a shy and awkward Chinese girl who could barely hold a conversation in Korean. There was no way that someone like Taeyong would pay attention to her.

Little did she know how _very_ wrong she was.

**End of Chapter 1.**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello~! I'm back with another chapter of this story! Before this chapter starts, I'd like to warn you that this is sort of a filler chapter-as in, this will be explaining why Taeyong is SM's 'bad boy' and the such. I'd like to say that the things that 'bad boy Taeyong' did is based on his 'scandals'. Now, I am aware that Taeyong's so-called 'scandals' are completely false and NCT's leader will never do anything like that; those rumors were just made up by some k-netizens who are trying to bring down Taeyong and that is the sh!ttiest thing that you could ever do someone-making something up to ruin another person's life. However, for the sake of this chapter, WinWin does not know that these rumors are fake, so please keep that in mind. (I apologize for my rant there about Taeyong.)

**Chapter 2**

“Sicheng, don’t look up.”

Sicheng looked up from her piece of fried chicken to look sideways at Ten, who began having a staring contest with her ddeokbokki.

“Why?” The Chinese female asked curiously, cocking her head to the side.

“It’s... _him._ ” The Thai female hissed.

“Oh. Taeyong-oppa?” Sicheng was ready to look up from her meal to confirm Ten’s words but before she had a chance to do so, Dongyoung’s wailing distracted her.

“We’re too late, Ten! She’s interested in him!” The older male lamented rather dramatically.

“Aish, why is it that when I leave, there’s already drama stirring!” Taeil pouted as she settled in a seat next to Dongyoung. Dongyoung and Taeil sat across from both Ten and Sicheng. “Something up?”

“Taeil-unnie! Your...vacation?” Sicheng beamed up to the group’s eldest, hoping to avoid the topic of Taeyong. The group was eating lunch at the Red Velvet Dessert and Diner-they were originally supposed to eat at the f(x) Sandwich Shop, but Ten complained that she wouldn’t like to think about math while she was enjoying her lunch. Sicheng loved the Red Velvet Dessert and Diner-it was no secret that she had a sweet tooth, so the diner was perfect for her.

“It was fun, Sichengie. I haven’t seen my parents or my little sister in a long time, so it was great that I was able to see them. How was your weekend?” Taeil asked politely as she bit into her fried chicken drumstick.

“Uh…” Sicheng glanced at Dongyoung and Ten. They both nodded their head enthusiastically, as if they were trying to encourage the Chinese female to tell the group’s eldest about her encounter with Taeyong.

“I went to... EXO Planet Cafe with unnie and oppa. Ice cream later after school.”

“NO! Noona, Sicheng met Taeyong! TAEYONG.” Dongyoung nearly screeched as he stood up from his seat next to Taeil. The Chinese female could only look down in embarrassment at the accusation.

“Oh my...are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?” Taeil asked worriedly.

“I...fine, Taeil-unnie. Just...wait for Dongyoung-oppa and Ten-unnie at EXO Planet and Taeyong-oppa...ask me for...chair. We talk and oppa and unnie came.” The youngest replied truthfully.

“I’m glad that you’re safe, Sicheng. At least you’re not hurt.” Taeil replied calmly.

“Imagine if Dongyong and I were even one minute late! If we were late, Sicheng wouldn’t even be here today!” Ten hypothesized rather exaggeratedly and dramatically.

“Uh...Ten-unnie, I think that’s...too much.” Sicheng stumbled on her words, feeling that her Ten-unnie and Dongyoung-oppa were being a bit _too_ extra. “Taeyong-oppa...seems nice.” The Chinese female added on rather hesitantly. As soon as those words left her lips, Taeil began choking on her chicken drumstick, Dongyoung nearly spat out his water and Ten began having a coughing fit.

“I never thought I’d ever hear the words ‘Taeyong’ and ‘nice in a sentence ever before in my life.” Ten choked out as her coughing lessened slightly.

“What about… ‘Taeyong’ is the opposite of ‘nice’?” Dongyoung attempted.

“Hmm...sounds about right.” The Thai female nodded her head in approval before she shook her head. “Off topic! Sicheng, Taeyong is many words, but ‘nice’ is certainly not one of them!”

“I hardly ever agree with Ten, but I’m agreeing with her on this one!” Dongyoung exclaimed with his mouth full of  his cream cheese bread. “Taeyong’s dangerous!”

“Surprisingly, they’re both right this time, Sichengie.” Taeil piped in as she took a sip of her Coca Cola. “Sure Taeyong is handsome, hot even, but he’s still dangerous. He had a-” She paused mid-sentence, looking at her surroundings before she continued on, “scandal.”

“What’s that?” The Chinese girl furrowed her eyebrows and cocked her head to the side cutely.

“Oh uh...a scandal’s a…” Ten stuttered.

“It’s something that someone does that’s really bad.” Dongyoung said simply, finishing the last of his lunch.

“Well, ‘bad’ is an understatement, but yeah. Taeyong had a scandal. When he was a sophomore here at SM, rumor has it that he scammed a bunch of people by selling damaged figurines for ridiculous prices online! And when they asked for a refund back, he would just yell at them! What a jerk!” Ten huffed angrily before taking a bite of ddeokbokki.

“Don’t forget that scandal about that girl, too!” Dongyoung piped in rather excitedly. “Back in freshman year, I think, Taeyong swore at a girl! I heard that she cried too.”

“Oh...terrible!” Sicheng replied, mortified. She was in shock at the accusations that her friends had told her about the male. But a part of her couldn’t believe it. Taeyong had been so nice to her yesterday that it was hard for her to believe that someone so nice could do such terrible things.

“Exactly. Everyone avoids him, well, except for his gang. Oh, avoid them,too!” Ten piped in.

“Well...not _all_ of them are terrible.” Dongyoung mumbled softly as he looked down at his D.O. Kyungsoo shirt that he got while attending his concert.

The Thai girl merely rolled her eyes. “Don’t listen to him, Sicheng. Dongyoung is just saying that because he’s been in love with Yoon Oh for nearly a year now.”

“Sh-Shut up, Ten!” The boy stuttered as a blush crept up on him as Ten laughed at him.

Taeil leaned into Sicheng, whispering, “That is true, though. Dongyoung has been liking Yoon Oh for a year now. Yoon Oh skipped her senior year of high school since she got accepted into SM pretty fast. She’s actually really nice; I don’t know why she’d join Taeyong’s group, but it is what it is.”

“Hmm.” Was all Sicheng could muster out as she averted her attention from her group of friends to the male they all were just warning her about. He was with his group of friends or ‘gang’ if you asked her friends and they seemed to be having a good time. They were eating and laughing...just like any person would do with their friends.

“Hello? Earth to Sicheng are you there-oh my God, Sicheng, have you not listened to a word we just said about him and his group?!” Dongyoung exclaimed as he traced his dongsaeng’s gaze, realizing that she was staring at the very man they warned her not to look at.

“Dongyoung-oppa, please. It’s...no big deal. Ten-unnie said you love Yoon Oh-unnie.” Sicheng replied rather earnestly, causing Dongyoung to blush and the other girls at the table to burst out laughing.

“I-I blame this all on you, Ten! Stop ruining our Sichengie’s cute nature with your bad one!” The male stuttered out, still red in the face.

“Oh, shut up, Dongyoung!” Ten gasped out as she finally calmed down a bit.

“Um...you know how we said that our Sichengie might have a thing for Taeyong? Then why are two of his group staring at us?” The eldest asked.

Quickly disregarding Sicheng’s innocent comment, the other three cautiously turn their attention to where Taeil was talking about and find Yoon Oh and an _extremely_ tall boy looking in their direction. They didn’t even make eye contact before the male and female in question quickly looked away as the other members of Taeyong’s group laughed at the pair’s awkwardness.

“Oh my gosh...Yoon Oh looked at me! ME!” Dongyoung bounced happily in his seat. “This is the best day of my life!”

As the rest of the girls teased the male, Sicheng looked back at the other table once more, observing Taeyong as he laughed and joked comfortably with his friends. Rather than tearing her gaze away,  she continued to stare at him until it was too late, for Taeyong had averted his gaze to her. He gave her something between a smirk and a lazy smile and out of embarrassment, Sicheng quickly looked down at her iced caramel macchiato.

She had turned around a little bit to0 early, for she missed the soft gaze the male sent her way before he resumed his conversation with his friends.

 

**End of Chapter 2.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop whoop whoop (fire truck)! Thank you for making it this far to the story~! You all deserve a hug~! ⊂((・▽・))⊃  
> Anyways, thank you all so much for all the kudos, bookmarks, and comments that you left on this story! Looking at the numbers, I know that it doesn't seem like much to a lot of you, but to me, it's just so surprising. I didn't think anyone would read this story at all and to have some form of feedback back is just mind-boggling. Please tell me what you thought about this chapter and I'll see you in the next one~! Bye~! 
> 
> P.S: NCT U IS FINALLY COMING BACK I REPEAT NCT U IS BACK.


	3. Valentine's Day Short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated Valentine's Day and Happy Lunar New Year~! I apologize that this chapter isn't a part of the plot for this story-well, it technically is, but this is like, WAYYY beyond what has happened so far in 'Bad Boy, Good Boy'. So, basically, this chapter is a sort of sneak peak/preview of TaeWin's relationship after they have gotten together and such. I just wanted to write something cute and fluffy for Valentine's Day for TaeWin and this is the result of it! (This is my self-indulgent short, so I apologize that this isn't the next chapter for this story and I'm sorry if I disappointed many of you). 
> 
> NOTE:  
> *bǎo bǎo means 'darling or baby' in Mandarin!   
> *'jagiya' means 'love, darling, honey' in Korean   
> *'ahjumma' is a respectful Korean word for a married, middle aged woman

Valentine’s Day Special 

(TaeWin edition)

.

 

“Hurry up, Taeyong~oppa! Ice cream will be gone if wait too long!” An energetic Sicheng bounced happily as she tugged on her boyfriend’s hand, leading him into their (read: Taeyong)’s favorite grocery store. 

“All right, all right. I’m coming.” The male could hardly suppress his smile as the girl beamed at him. He caught up with her pace and intertwined their hands together. As she continued chatting about who knows what-he has a fairly good idea that it must be about a debate on which ice cream flavor she wants to get-he can’t help but marvel about how perfect her hands are molded together in his. It was so similar to how perfectly tailor-made they were for each other. 

To an onlooker, the couple’s ‘love story’ was very cliche and stereotypical;  the good girl falls for the bad boy and the good girl gets her heart broken by the bad boy in the end. However, Taeyong saw their ‘love story’ as something nowhere near that stupid cliche; they were simply two misunderstood people who found something special between themselves. Sure they look the parts; Taeyong with his facial structures and his fashion choices and Sicheng with the constant confused look in her eyes and the bright smile she gives off, but other than that, they were far from that stereotypical chick-flick maxim. If anybody looked closely, they could tell that Taeyong wasn’t the bad boy of SM that everyone thought that he would be. He wasn’t one of those cliche bad boys that you would see in movies and books; he didn’t go around school causing mishaps nor was he one to misbehave and he was certainly far from being a heartbreaker that nearly everyone at school thought of him. If anybody looked closely, they could tell that while Sicheng does hold that childlike innocence, she isn’t defenseless. She isn’t a damsel in distress who needed saving, hell, she could probably save herself before some stupid knight in shining armor came to save her. 

SM’s ‘bad boy’ nearly laughed aloud when he heard his girlfriend gasp loudly when she spotted the ice cream section in the grocery store. 

“Oh, oppa, look! Buy one get one free!” Sicheng squealed as she slid the flat glass door of the ice cream freezer. “Oppa, which one?” 

“I’ll get green tea.” He smiled as he held the door for her as she reached in for a tub of the green tea ice cream before she contemplated on which tub of ice cream she wanted for herself. 

“Hmm...I’ll get nea-this one!” She beamed brightly as she dug out a tub of neapolitan ice cream as he slid the glass door back for her, taking the two tubs of ice cream from her. “Has more flavors!” 

“You’re going to get sick of this if you eat too much ice cream, jagiya.” Taeyong said playfully as the two waited in line to pay for their ice cream. There weren’t many people at the grocery store, which was rare, but pleasant. 

“Nuh-uh!” Sicheng argued childishly, making her boyfriend laugh lightly. “I love ice cream!” 

“More than me? I’m hurt.” Taeyong pouted childishly and was quick to smile when he felt a pair of lips press a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

“Well...I do like ice cream, but not as much as I like you,  bǎo bǎo .” The Chinese female smiled as the cashier began scanning their items. “Besides, you can buy me ice cream.”

“You two are just so adorable! You remind me of me and my husband when we were in college twenty years ago!” The ahjumma gushed at the couple. “That will be 5, 333 won, please.” 

“Really?” Sicheng cocked to her head to the side curiously as Taeyong dug out the money from his wallet. 

“Oh yes!” The cashier continued on as she took the money and placed it in the cash register.  “We met at SM University-” 

“Oh, that’s our university!” The Chinese female bounced happily. 

The ahjumma seemed pleasantly surprised. “What a coincidence!” She began bagging the ice cream tubs. “When we were in school, my husband was the ‘bad boy’ and I was the ‘good girl’. Imagine the look of surprise on our friends’ faces when they found out we were dating! But...my husband just looked like a bad boy; he wasn’t actually one. No one could understand why I would date him, but it didn’t matter to me, because I know that he was good in the inside.” 

After paying for the ice cream and thanking the ahjumma, the couple walked  hand-in-hand back to his dorm for a night with movies, ice cream, and of course, cuddling. Upon arriving at the empty dorm, ( Johnny and Taeil were currently in Chicago to visit Johnny’s parents, Dongyoung and Yoon Oh had tickets to see D.O. Kyungsoo, and Ten was stuck in the dorm she shared with Sicheng due to a cold, with Yuta coming over to take care of her), Sicheng ran into the kitchen to grab two spoons while Taeyong filled the couch with blankets and pillows. By the time she got back, she settled into Taeyong’s arms as ‘The Pursuit of Happiness’ started to play; they had had a squabble over which movie to watch, but she kept insisting on this movie, even though they had both seen it for the upteenth time. 

Throughout the whole movie, Taeyong couldn’t stop thinking about the ahjumma’s words and how similar their stories were to each other. It seemed eerie, yes, that nearly the exact same scenario is happening to him and Sicheng, but at the same time, it gave him hope. Hope that their relationship now will blossom into something stronger and more romantic. Hope that perhaps they will still be in love and together for a long time. 

“I love you, jagiya.” He suddenly blurted out when Chris Gardner rushes to pick up his son, Christopher Jr., from daycare. His eyes widened out from what he just said and when Sicheng didn’t say anything immediately, he hoped that she didn’t hear his confession. Unfortunately for Taeyong, she turned her attention to him. 

“I love you too, Taeyong~oppa.” She smiled brightly as the two abandoned the movie, for sweet kisses and cuddles. 

Taeyong knew that people would still talk about their relationship, how he would dump her any day now and move on to the next girl while Sicheng, broken hearted and all, would still have to collect the pieces. He knew that people would still gape and stare at them when they were together. He knew that rumors about him would spread like wildfire. But for now, he’s happy with her in his arms. He’s happy that he’s with her. He’s happy...that they are completely and utterly in love with each other. 

.

End of 'Valentine's Day Special: TaeWin edition'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *laughs awkwardly while crying* I'm so sorry that this isn't the chapter you were expecting! I wanted to write something cute and fluffy and I've failed so miserably ajflajsdfladlfjladjfla. I promise; the next chapter will ACTUALLY be a part of the real story at hand. But nevertheless, please let me know what you thought about this small 'Valentine's Day short' and until next time! Bye~!

**Author's Note:**

> *laughs nervously* Ahaha....this is so cringey. I apologize that this is so terrible! Please don’t kill me! But anyways, please review your thoughts on this first chapter! Should I continue...yay or nay? Let me know!


End file.
